Switch?
In Switch?, a contestant is asked whether to keep the prices of two prizes the same or switch the prices, hence the question mark. Gameplay Two prizes are shown with prices for each. The contestant must decide whether the prices stay where they are, or they should be switched. Upon switching the prices, models would carry the price tags and put them in their new positions, and peppy music would play and it is the same one used from the pricing game Switcheroo (the end bars in this case); originally, the think music from Check Game and Make Your Move was used. Then the models would spin the wheels with the titles on them to reveal the right prices; when Bob was the host the left model would go first, then the right (same scenario with Doug), but when Drew took over, the models did it at the same time. A correct decision won the game and the two prizes. History *When the game was first played on February 27, 1992 (#8324D), it received its very first win. *The game was played for a car, six times (four times in daytime and two times in primetime). *On January 5, 2010 (#4982K), contestant Alexandra Klem opted to switch the prices. However, Amber revealed the price of one of the prizes, even with Drew repeatedly telling this. Despite her decision being incorrect, Drew declared it a technical win and Alexandra won both prizes. *On the Halloween episode on October 31, 2013 Switch? (#6474K) was renamed Witch? During that playing, the game was lost. *Since Drew became the host, he often tells the models to not bump or run into each other, whenever the prices were switched. The models usually play along, making a dramatic show of avoiding each other. Bob, on the other hand, never did so. *Switch? was played 4 times on the primetime version and every playing received a win. *On June 22, 2016 (#7593K), a contestant named Bridget Praytor decided to switch the prices, but lost, and it spoiled a perfect show. *On September 19, 2016 (#7611K) to kick off the 45th season, it was played for two cars, but was lost because the prices weren't switched. *On October 24, 2016 (#7661K), when the prices were being switched, the beginning of the Switcheroo music was accidentally used, instead of normally using the end bars. *On a Dream Car Week episode on May 18, 2017 (#7944K, aired out of order on May 16), Switch? was played for two trips: one to the Indy 500, the other one to the Daytona 500. Both trips were won when contestant John Rockett decided to switch the prices. Trivia *The most number of times this game was played in any season was 37. *Switch? was one on seven pricing games seen on the fourth taping session of Season 36, which was seen on October 18, 2007 (#4044K, aired out of order on January 2, 2008), October 24, 2007 (#4053K, aired out of order on October 23), November 2, 2007 (#4065K, aired out of order on October 30), November 7, 2007 (#4073K, aired out of order on November 8), November 13, 2007 (#4082K, aired out of order on November 15), and November 22, 2007 (#4094K, aired out of order on October 19). It was also one of four "old" pricing games seen on the tenth/eleventh taping session of the season, which was seen on November 30, 2007 (#4105K), December 6, 2007 (#4114K, aired out of order on December 3), December 11, 2007 (#4122K, aired out of order on December 10), January 11, 2008 (#4135K), January 16, 2008 (#4143K), and January 24, 2008 (#4154K). Gallery switch2.png~original.png switch1.jpg switch2.jpg|That's bad news. switch3.jpg|That's good news. switchlogo.png NOTE: In the galleries below, if you see a screenshot of the models carrying prices, it means the contestant has decided to have the prices switched. And, if you don't see a screenshot of the models carrying prices, it means the contestant has decided to leave the prices where they are. First Christmas Edition of Switch? (December 25, 1992, #8635D) switchchristmas1992-1.jpg switchchristmas1992-2.jpg switchchristmas1992-3.jpg switchchristmas1992-4.jpg Switch? for a Kawasaki Bayou 4x4 ATV and a Samick Upright Piano (September 19, 1994, #0006N) switchkawasakibayousamickpiano1.jpg switchkawasakibayousamickpiano2.jpg switchkawasakibayousamickpiano3.jpg switchkawasakibayousamickpiano4.jpg switchkawasakibayousamickpiano5.jpg switchkawasakibayousamickpiano6.jpg switchkawasakibayousamickpiano7.jpg Switch? for a Suzuki DS 80 Dirt Bike and Two Recliners (June 11, 1999, #1165K) switchsuzukids80recliner1.jpg switchsuzukids80recliner2.jpg switchsuzukids80recliner3.jpg switchsuzukids80recliner4.jpg Switch? for 2 Cars from the 30th Season Premiere (September 17, 2001, #1861K, aired out of order on September 24) switch2cars2001-1.jpg switch2cars2001-2.jpg switch2cars2001-3.jpg switch2cars2001-4.jpg Switch? for a Sea-Doo GTI Watercraft and a Beachcomber Spa (May 17, 2002, #001SP) switchseadoospa1.jpg switchseadoospa2.jpg switchseadoospa3.jpg switchseadoospa4.jpg switchseadoospa5.jpg Switch? for a Dreamed Car Beds Child's Car Bed and a Rustic Crafts Fireplace (March 7, 2003, #2465K, aired out of order on March 10) switchcarbedfireplace1.jpg switchcarbedfireplace2.jpg switchcarbedfireplace3.jpg switchcarbedfireplace4.jpg Switch? for 2 Cars from the US Armed Forces Million Dollar Spectacular (December 18, 2003, #014SP) switch2cars2003-1.jpg switch2cars2003-2.jpg switch2cars2003-3.jpg switch2cars2003-4.jpg switch2cars2003-5.jpg switch2cars2003-6.jpg Serena's Loss in Switch? NOTE: This was the second and final of her two pricing games in that very same episode, the first was "Let 'Em Roll" (April 8, 2004, #2874K, aired out of order on April 15) switchserena2004-1.jpg switchserena2004-2.jpg switchserena2004-3.jpg switchserena2004-4.jpg switchserena2004-5.jpg switchserena2004-6.jpg switchserena2004-7.jpg Switch? for a Tama Star Classic Drum Set and a Kawasaki KAF300 Mule Utility Vehicle (May 1, 2004, #017SP) switchdrumsetutv1.jpg switchdrumsetutv2.jpg switchdrumsetutv3.jpg switchdrumsetutv4.jpg switchdrumsetutv5.jpg Switch? for 2 Cars from the 34th Season Premiere (September 19, 2005, #3331K) switch2cars2005-1.jpg switch2cars2005-2.jpg switch2cars2005-3.jpg switch2cars2005-4.jpg switch2cars2005-5.jpg Last Switch? Loss with Bob Barker (May 7, 2007, #3981K) switchlastbarkerloss1.jpg switchlastbarkerloss2.jpg switchlastbarkerloss3.jpg switchlastbarkerloss4.jpg switchlastbarkerloss5.jpg Final Playing with Bob Barker (June 12, 2007, #4032K) switch (6-12-2007) 1.jpg switch (6-12-2007) 2.jpg switch (6-12-2007) 3.jpg switch (6-12-2007) 4.jpg Switch? for 2 Cars from Drew Carey's Million Dollar Spectacular (April 11, 2008, #029SP, aired out of order on March 14) switch2cars2008-1.jpg switch2cars2008-2.jpg switch2cars2008-3.jpg switch2cars2008-4.jpg Switch? for a Ridgeway Grandfather Clock and a Viper Tool Box & a Pink Box Tool Box Set (January 28, 2009, #4603K) switchridgewayclocktoolboxes1.jpg switchridgewayclocktoolboxes2.jpg switchridgewayclocktoolboxes3.jpg switchridgewayclocktoolboxes4.jpg switchridgewayclocktoolboxes5.jpg First Playing with the Vertical Plasma Screen (October 7, 2009, #4853K, aired out of order on September 28 at 3 P.M.) switch(9-28-2009)1.jpg switch(9-28-2009)2.jpg switch(9-28-2009)3.jpg switch(9-28-2009)4.jpg switch(9-28-2009)5.jpg switch(9-28-2009)6.jpg Switch? for a Treadmill with 15" LCD TV and a NASCAR Video Arcade Game (December 22, 2009, #4962K) switchtreadmillnascararcade1.jpg switchtreadmillnascararcade2.jpg switchtreadmillnascararcade3.jpg A Technical Win in Switch? (January 5, 2010, #4982K) switchtechnicalwin1.jpg switchtechnicalwin1a.jpg|Wait for it... switchtechnicalwin2.jpg|Uh oh! Amber has accidentally revealed the price of the maid service. switchtechnicalwin3.jpg|But good news, the contestant still gets the maid service and a trip to Disneyland. switchtechnicalwin4.jpg switchtechnicalwin5.jpg switchtechnicalwin6.jpg Switch? for a Ladies Cartier Watch and a Golden West Billiards Pool Table (November 23, 2010, #5322K) switchcartierwatchpooltable1.jpg switchcartierwatchpooltable2.jpg switchcartierwatchpooltable3.jpg switchcartierwatchpooltable4.jpg switchcartierwatchpooltable5.jpg switchcartierwatchpooltable6.jpg switchcartierwatchpooltable7.jpg switchcartierwatchpooltable8.jpg Jonathon Plays Switch? with Neil Patrick Harris (October 12, 2011, #5663K, aired out of order on January 4, 2012) switchneneilpatrickharris1.jpg switchneneilpatrickharris2.jpg switchneneilpatrickharris3.jpg switchneneilpatrickharris4.jpg switchneneilpatrickharris5.jpg switchneneilpatrickharris6.jpg Monica Plays Switch? with Nene Leakes (January 25, 2013, #6195K, aired out of order on February 19, originally rescheduled to air on February 22) switchneneleakes1.jpg switchneneleakes2.jpg switchneneleakes3.jpg switchneneleakes4.jpg switchneneleakes5.jpg Manuela Arbelaez Hosts Switch? (April 1, 2013, #6291K) switch(4-1-2013)1.jpg switch(4-1-2013)2.jpg switch(4-1-2013)3.jpg switch(4-1-2013)4.jpg switch(4-1-2013)5.jpg switch(4-1-2013)6.jpg From June 17, 2013 (#6401K) switch(6-17-2013)1.jpg switch(6-17-2013)2.jpg switch(6-17-2013)3.jpg switch(6-17-2013)4.jpg switch(6-17-2013)5.jpg Witch? (October 31, 2013, #6474K) witch1.jpg witch2.jpg witch3.jpg witch4.jpg Switch? for Trips to Shanghai, China and to Peru (May 25, 2016, #036SP) switchchinaperu1.jpg switchchinaperu2.jpg switchchinaperu3.jpg switchchinaperu4.jpg switchchinaperu5.jpg switchchinaperu6.jpg Switch? for 2 Cars from the 45th Season Premiere (September 19, 2016, #7611K) 2carswitch1.jpg 2carswitch2.jpg|Uh-oh, the prices don't match. Switch? for 2 Cars from the Best of 2016 Special (December 30, 2016, #7745K) switch2cars2016-1.jpg switch2cars2016-2.jpg Naquita Plays Switch? with Wilmer Valderrama (February 23, 2017, #7824K, aired out of order on February 21) switchwilmervalderama1.jpg switchwilmervalderama2.jpg switchwilmervalderama3.jpg switchwilmervalderama4.jpg switchwilmervalderama5.jpg switchwilmervalderama6.jpg Switch? for Trips to Indy 500 and Daytona 500 (May 18, 2017, #7944K, aired out of order on May 16) switchindy500daytona500-1.jpg switchindy500daytona500-2.jpg switchindy500daytona500-3.jpg switchindy500daytona500-4.jpg From February 8, 2018 (#8204K, aired out of order on January 18) Switch2018.jpg switch (1-18-2018) 1.jpg switch (1-18-2018) 2.jpg Updated Plasma Screen Debuts in Switch? (September 20, 2018, #8414K) switch (9-20-2018) 1.jpg switch (9-20-2018) 2.jpg switch (9-20-2018) 3.jpg switch (9-20-2018) 4.jpg Carson's Prize Package and Cash Equivalent Win (October 9, 2018, #8442K) switchcarson1.jpg switchcarson2.jpg switchcarson3.jpg|He wins the hot tub, the ATV, and $11,072 in cash; for a total of $22,144. switchcarson4.jpg Switch? for an LG Washer & Dryer, Piaggio Liberty 150 Sport Scooter, and $5,859 in Cash (December 31, 2018, #8561K) switch(12-31-2018)1.jpg switch(12-31-2018)2.jpg switch(12-31-2018)3.jpg Super Bowl Switch? (February 1, 2019, #8605K) superbowlswitch1.jpg superbowlswitch2.jpg superbowlswitch3.jpg Switch? for Trips to the U.S. Grand Prix and to the Indy 500 (February 19, 2019, #8632K, aired out of order on May 28) switchgrandprixindy500-1.jpg switchgrandprixindy500-2.jpg switchgrandprixindy500-3.jpg switchgrandprixindy500-4.jpg Elementary Switch? (March 19, 2019, #8672K, aired out of order on April 23, originally rescheduled to air on March 12) elementaryswitch1.jpg elementaryswitch2.jpg elementaryswitch3.jpg elementaryswitch4.jpg elementaryswitch5.jpg Switch? With Two Male Models (May 17, 2019, #8755K, aired out of order on May 10) mothersdayswitch1.jpg mothersdayswitch2.jpg mothersdayswitch3.jpg mothersdayswitch4.jpg mothersdayswitch5.jpg mothersdayswitch6.jpg Switch? with the Pink Plasma Screen (October 1, 2019, #8832K) switch(10-1-2019)1.jpg switch(10-1-2019)2.jpg switch(10-1-2019)3.jpg switch(10-1-2019)4.jpg switch(10-1-2019)5.jpg switch(10-1-2019)6.jpg A Veteran's Day 2-Trip Win in Switch? (November 11, 2019, #8891K) switchveteransday2019-1.jpg switchveteransday2019-2.jpg switchveteransday2019-3.jpg switchveteransday2019-4.jpg switchveteransday2019-5.jpg switchveteransday2019-6.jpg Andoni Plays Switch? With Seth Rogen (December 23, 2019, #038SP) switchsethrogen1.jpg switchsethrogen2.jpg switchsethrogen3.jpg switchsethrogen4.jpg switchsethrogen5.jpg switchsethrogen6.jpg switchsethrogen7.jpg|Seth Rogen has a charity total of $61,014. switchsethrogen8.jpg Category:Pricing Games Category:Active Games Category:2-Prize Games Category:1990s Pricing Games Category:A Choice of 2 Category:The Prices Must Match to Win Category:All or Nothing Category:Pricing Games by The Big Doors Category:Multiple Choice Games Category:Primetime Pricing Games Category:Correct Price is Told Category:Short Play Category:Easy Winning Pricing Games Category:"S" Pricing Games Category:1-Word Pricing Games Category:February Pricing Games Category:50/50 Pricing Games Category:Decision-making Pricing Games